The Eternal Day War
The day was befuddling as it was raining, but yet the sun was shining. Giving the sky a rather weird and unusual look, yet the citizens of the Hidden Leaf seemed to enjoy it, as Raido and Kohana both had their hoods prepped to protect them from the rain. "So your real name is actually Sera, and you are wayyyy older than I thought. So how did you look originally?". Raido asked Sera as the two went back to Kohana apartment, where thanks to her becoming one with Kohana she had access to her memories. "I was a beautiful young woman, who men and woman often would come to for praise and worship, I owned the land, and I was kind and cordial to everyone who thrived on my land. Until my brother was killed by the Juubi, which led to the conflict between me and my sister. Our battle resulted in the deaths of followers of both my father and the Sage, this strained their relationship, and our father was forced to deal with us. The Sage pitched in to help which resulted in him separating my soul from my body and trapping it within the Earth, saying that as Earth Goddess its only right I be bound by the very thing I represent". Mistress Sera said as he began to spin and enjoy the rain touching her face, it had been so long since she had physical touch that the rain excited her, she was finally alive again and tangible. I see, I had to deal with Fa' rao myself, I at first thought to ignore him but the threat he posed he was dragging the whole world down in hopes to right his wrongs. I am all for repenting but when you want to take everyone with you, including me thats when I have to step in and "police the situation". Raido X said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "I heard, you unlocked the enlightened eye of the sage The Rinnegan, that of which I see in your eye now, and you managed to defeat my father, even the Sage couldn't. How did you manage such a feat". Sera asked as she turned to look Raido in the eye. When she did she felt an abnormal feeling for her, it was admiration. Yet had just met the man and he was growing on her, however Sra surmised that it was not her feelings but that of the woman she possessed. Kohana had a great deal of love for this man, and it was greatly supressed since he was always gone. "I won't lie I had help and I actually winded up having to seal him away to rest his mind, to know that the world will correct itself in due time, and that the sins he may have committed open the door, but people chose their own path by free will, not because of his mistakes". Raido said as he tapped his long armored sleeve he wore recently now. "I can understand, however I hold no ill feelings toward you for what you did, however I can not help nor hinder you in stopping my sister either, I refuse to bring harm to her in any way shape or form. I refuse to lose the last of my family". Sera said as she was dead set on not battling her sister. Not all battles are won with skills and fighting, some are won simply by the theater of the mind. It just takes a slight connection to see how this can be obtained in a manner where she gets what she wants and you get what you want. You don't have to raise a finger, and she can still get her fight. Raido X said as he already had a plan in motion. "How? she is dead set on battling me to the death for the land our brother once roamed, it has been in our family for years she just won't let me walk away from this challenge unscathed you know, If I can't get out of this battle and talk to her and she is my sister what can you possible do?. Sera said as she remained the Uchiha of her sisters determination. Don't worry Raido X said as he removed his hood allowing the rain to fall and land on his long black hair as it damped his usually spiky hair appearance. "Just follow my lead and go with the flow, Ill tell you what I have planned over a nice candle light dinner". Raido X said as he rubbed his hands together. Theater of the Mind Sera watch as Raido created an elaborate setting for their dinner, the design was so complex but yet so simple. He even pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit first, and then he sat. Well well, here I thought the men of this generation would be rude, egotistical, and ignorant creatures. You however still maintain a sense of gentlemen esque qualities. Sera said amazed at Raido's actions Raido once he sat down in the chair just leaned back. Of course I mean you are thee Earth Goddess, besides my parents raised me to treat a woman as a queen, to be respected and not treated as a mere object. Raido responded as he did not even eat. Sera began to dig in immediately, the fell of food and the substance that now filled her stomach as she ate was beautiful to say the least. You called these chimichangas am I right, these things are too good. Sera said as she devoured a few more. Now I am curious about this plan of yours. Raido placed both arms on the table.. Ah yes my plan. See years ago before I even knew you guys existed I found a very interesting Summoning Technique in a temple, at this point I still had the sharingan and I quickly learned the handsigns and summoned the creatures. They were were two dragons of the Earth and Sky. I didn't understand much about them but I did earn their respect. Geetz and Gatz the dragons were named. Raido X continued as he took a shot pause to eat as well. I plan to return each of the summons to you, however to you in particular when you said you would neither hinder nor help me I got thinking about something I read on one of the manuscripts I read on your temple as we came in. It spoke of how men joined you by bearing gifts in the eyes of the Goddess that she would see as fit, and she would bestow upon them her blessing in battle. These men fought under you and in your stead in your many battles versus your sister's army. I will give you your dragon back, as a gift in return and fight in your stead and deal with your sister, this however I will be dealing with her and her army alone. That way you can maintain you position as neither helping me nor hindering me, since I will not ask for your blessing, in this battle. Raido X said as the ripple patterned eyes met Sera's. The confidence in his eyes really allowed her to believe in him, but also wonder about what does he get in all this. A great plan, well thought out but it leads me to wonder what are you getting out of all this. No one does anything for free, and from what I see in this woman memories of you, its hard to say. You are a hard man to figure out and you possess and talent with words and convincing people. Sera said concerned about Raido's motives. Do you want my sister dead, because if so I do not approve. Do I want her dead, honestly the hardest question of today. I would gain nothing in killing your sister, her death hold no meaning to me so I have no intentions of such a thing. My motive for helping you is well complicated you could say im doing it for the sake of the people, to rise and save the world once more. Or that I am doing it for the sheer thrill of combat, to revel in the moment and have little fun. Raido X said as he once again leaned back in his chair. Sera was confused about the man's motives, he seemed to have good intentions, but according to Kohana he was more than capable of less than honorable intentions. THe fact she could not get a read on him, was rather intriguing to her. Kohana knew Raido nearly all her life before his name change, and yet even to her Raido X was an enigma, one whose reasons for anything was always on a whim, but had greater meaning to it below the surface. Hmm I guess I can accept that then, but under one condition, and that is you do not bring any harm upon my sister by way of death. IF you have to seal her fine, if you have to imprison her that is acceptable as well. DO not kill her. Sera said as she looked at Raido with a serious look on her face. IF you do you will invoke the wrath of the Earth Goddess, and I will hunt you down. Sera said causing the room to crack under her immense pressure of her chakra. A way to try to intimidate Raido. Raido simply took a sip from his drink and placed it back down on the cracked table right on the center line of the crack, his expression never changing from his usual flippant one. Hey remember what I said before killing your sister would't benefit me, anymore than she was alive. Raido X said as he looked her dead in the eye just to spite Sera's attempts to try to put fear into Raido. The look on his face spoke of defiance to her, a fearless entertained look, but yet she couldn't tell whether he intended to be truthful or not. You just sit back and enjoy the show, besides I can't dance with a person who is dead now can I, where's the amusement in that. Raido X said as he continued to eat putting any worries to rest about Raido's motives. Eleventh Hour Advent Raido and Sera both stood near the edge of Kusagakure, known as the village hidden in the grass. The world was slowly spiraling into the Sixth Shinobi World War, almost as if the world didn't learn anything from the first five. However Raido kept his hands clean of the war... for now. Raido, the war is underway, there will be plenty of souls to collect and store in Naraka. Not to mention the addition of what is to be obtained in this war from both sides, I think it would be interesting to find out don't you think. Yama said coaxing Raido to have a place in this war. The generations have changed, but the ideals of humans have not. War is still used as a alternative means to obtain something, and it seems they are willing to shed blood and life over it. Looks like in the long run of things the Sage and my father both failed in teaching of peace and stability. Sera said holding her head in memory of both. Raido listened to the two and had his own ideas of war. I say the children have their fun, besides this war give purpose back to their lives. Most of them in this war lost sight of who they were, or don't even know. They need the idea of such a event to find themselves and give them a sense of identity. Raido X said as he crossed the border of Kusagakure. The village was a open policy meaning no barrier, Raido could sneak in any time he wanted. This war however does serve me a great deal, with everyone so worried about the new threat, Sorane we can move with little resistance within the villages. Not to mention even go on a few scavenger hunts for the spoils of war Yama, it will be like going grocery shopping. Raido joked with Yama, however the mysterious iuntentions of both Raido and Yama confused Sera. Sera looked over Raido and even with Kohana added knowledge of Raido the man was a bigger mystery now than he was before, his heart and mind appeared pure and cleansed. Yet she did not put it past him as she did not know what he was capable of. For the moment it seemed Raido obtained a rare senses of balance and was one of the few shinobi at peace with himself. Raido made his presence known as he walked in the land of the famed Sky Goddess, he slow arrogant saunter could just about piss anyone off as he did wit with a smile on his face. Fear was something Raido didn't understand, it was a foreign concept to him. Fear t him was just a thrill run, he embraced to raise the stakes. Death was just a dance partner, who he always had his best moments with. Raido stood before her temple as confident as they could come without at all being cocky. Even Sera could feel the easiness ooze from his pores. Yuna knows we are here, so let the game of cat and mouse begin. Raido said as he crouched down onto he ground drawing through circles on the ground where he stood. Derelict Pantheon As the two stood and awaited for Yuna to arrive, Sera was tempted to question Raido more. He was an entertaining person to talk to, he was speaking in circles or riddles, but yet everything you asked him was answered. Raido made it appear he was so much smarter and ahead of the curve than everyone else, when really he just thought outside of the proverbial box that limited shinobi. Well looks like my sister changed her mind, and decided to show he old mug after all. A voice in the distance called as Yuna appeared from the sky and landed with a small thud. Looks like you brought me a gift, you know I love my men tall, tanned and handsome. Yuna said kidding looking at the present Raido. Actually its the other way around, I came here under the pretense and in the stead of Sera here, I have studied under her teaching and now I am her disciple. My first choice after earning the right to her wisdom was to quell your conflict with her. Long story short, I will be your dancing partner for this evenings festivities, not her. Raido X said with a blunt arrogant grin on his face. He knew he had Yuna dead to rights, and was following the rules they set. Yuna was livid, and angered. How did you know about that, did she tell you?. So thats how it is, I don't know hwo you managed to find out and I dont care, but lets place a wager. If you win I will gladly back off and drop this matter. Yuna said as she laughed the thought off of her losing. However if I win, not only does my sister forfeit the land, but you will profess your love to me, and be my mate. Through you with you powerful lineage we will give birht to the most genetically superior family that has ever existed. Yuna said as she began to show signs of confidence. Raido was a fair man, and when the stakes were against him is when he felt the most involved. Well I would have preferred your soul, since Yama the Naraka is kind of hungry, but lets toss that in there as well shall we, since your playing for keeps so shall I. You won't be dead, but your going to wish that you were. Raido said as he tapped his armored sleeve. Now shall we skip the formalities and jump right to it, after our first date im sure we know how to serenade the mood and keep it just right. Raido X said as he folded his arms and simply waited for Yuna. The time was now, the battle would not wait any longer. For one everything was on the line, while the other had everything to gain and nothing to lose. He stood unphazed by fear as did she, his rippled patterned eyes stood firm and true never breaking it's gaze from her. Yuna stood equally prepared to take on the man who was now considered the Fourth of the Six Paths, whose usage of the Rinnegan put him in a class of his own.